When Will Sleep Come?
by talyy
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are sleeping in the same bed for the first time. Beast boy is restless and Raven just wants to read. Told mainly by dialogue. Lighthearted fluff (with the smallest hint of Robstar weaved in) -might add more stories within later-


**Note: **Hello? Hi. So this is the first story I am posting in this site (and I do not have a Beta, anyone interested?) If you see any mistake, feel free to bring it to my attention, regardless of how small or huge it is. Even if it is an 'oh-gosh-this whole story-is a mess' type of mistake. Or if I simply put too many spaces in between words. I want to improve, you know? So fire away~ Oh, and thanks in advance for reading.

**Disclaimer: ** Please try to not sue me over a couple of words strung together about characters from a cartoon show.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Rae?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I am handsome?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not much, just curious."

"Hmm."

She returned to her book.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hey, are my ears too pointy?"

"No, just pointy." She did not look up from her book.

"Too long?"

"Your ears are fine."

With a hand under his head, he stared at the ceiling in contemplation.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Your favorite color is blue, right? "

She sighed but indulged his chatty mood and nodded, eyes still glued to her book.

"Oh. How do you feel about purple?"

"It's tolerable."

"Red?"

"Apalling."

"What about yellow?"

"So-so."

"And brown?"

"I actually like it."

"Oh, nice. Pink?"

"It exists for reasons unknown to me."

"Gray?"

"Tolerable."

"Black?"

"Its alright."

"And green?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Just okay."

"Oh, well how about orange?"

"So-so."

"White?"

"Its nice."

"I ran out of colors."

"Hmm."

A few moments passed and the only noise heard in the room was the flipping of a page.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ooh!" Beast Boy exclaimed and quickly sat up, twisting his body towards Raven.

"Rae?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know if Robin has eyes?"

Eyebrow raised, she finally looked at him. "Well yes. How do you think he's able to see us?"

"Well that could be his magic power!" He excitedly insisted.

"What, _sight_?" She snorted.

"No! Magic Sight. Without eyes."

"Well, he has eyes. Starfire gushed on how blue they were." Her eyes went back to the book, obviously finding it more interesting.

"Oh."

Beast boy drooped, settling his head on her lap. He picked at the loose string on the black blanket wrapped over her thighs. One pluck, two plucks, three plucks..

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"What about eyebrows, does he have any eyebrows?"

...

"Raeee?"

...

"Rae?"

"I really do not know _or_ care."

"Maybe he shaves them. I've never seen them. Not a single hair follicle."

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>This.<p>

Purple eyes are still focused on the book.

Is.

Pages are flipped.

Pure.

Six plucks...

seven plucks...

eight plucks..

Torture.

Beast boy sighs, he hates being bored out of his mind.

* * *

><p>When will sleep come?<p>

Ten plucks,

..eleven plucks,

twelve plucks...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Are you on my lap?"

"Yeeeaah."

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Was that a 'get off me' hmm or an 'I will tolerate this for the sake of my sanity' hmm?"

"Hm?"

"When you said 'hmm'."

"I said that multiple times, be more specific."

"You do say 'hmm' a lot."

"I guess."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Rae?"

"Hmm?"

"Hm?" He mimicked.

"Hmm?"

"Hm."

She glared, so he grinned. Her eyes returned to her book and he huffed in exasperation.

* * *

><p>Twenty-two plucks,..<p>

..twenty-three plucks,

twenty-four plucks...

* * *

><p>On the thirty-eight pluck, the string actualy came out and it dangerously pulled at the seams of the blanket. Not wanting to be chastised, he let go and instead opted to draw circles with his fingers over the black cloth.<p>

She slightly wriggled her leg.

A smirk slowly overcame his features and he began to draw wider circles, slowly directing his fingers down to her knees and back up over her thighs, to the hip bone and back again.

She tensed.

He continued drawing ovals, his finger purposely pulling down the blanket further and further down with each revolution, until it reached her knees. He consequently frowned once he glanced up saw that she was_ still_ set on that infernal book.

He childishly grabbed her thin black blanket and wrapped it around himself, leaving her exposed as some sort of revenge. It did nothing to improve the situation.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She has nice thighs, though, and they are surprisingly warm. He began drawing circles again.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_. . . . . . . . .12:05 a.m. . . . . . . . . ._

_._

She is _still_ not done that book. He moved his head, planning to stare at the ceiling again, but her book partly disrupted his view since she held it directly up from his face. He moved it away.

She moved it back, placed her elbows firmly on his chest in response and clicked her toungue dissapprovingly when her book began to wiggle because of Beast Boy's movements.

Growling his name, she ordered him to stop moving. He did. Then he continued to do it once again.

She let out an irritated sigh and placed her book down.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"We'll have to reconsider our sleeping arragements."

"Naaaah. You just have to stop being so boring. _Talk to me_."

"I am talking to you. I am also annoyed by you."

"When are you_ not _annoyed by me?"

"On those rare equations when you are quiet."

"I _was_ quiet."

"But you were not still."

"Well I am not a corpse, Rae. I have to _breathe_ and _move_ and _speak_." He waved his arms to illustrate his point.

"You also have to _sleep_ but you're not doing a very good job of it."

"Neither are _you_."

"I'm reading."

"I'm _bored_."

"Then entertain yourself."

"I _was_. Or at least trying."

"Play a video game or something."

"Then I'll _never_ sleep."

A sigh escaped her lips. With a flick of a wrist, she turned off the night lamp and slid down. He eagerly smiled and adjusted himself so his head would be in her chest and his arms and the blanket would be wrapped around her.

"Better?"

"_Hell yes_."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Gar?"

No response.

"Gar."

A nudge.

"Gar."

"Huh, wha-"

"I can't sleep."

"Well, I.. uh...nnmm," Rubbing his eyelids, he yawned and sat up propped by his elbow. "Why not?"

"I don't know."

His responded by blinking twice, then stretching his arms and pulling her down to meet his face. Slowly and groggily, he flipped them both so that she was the one with her head placed on his chest.

"How about now?"

"I don't know."

"Hm, well... wanna spoon or something?"

"No," she played with his collar, "this is fine."

"Okie dokie."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"You still awake, Rae?"

"Barely."

"Hm."

"...you purr. At least, I think that's purring. Did you know that?"

"Yeaaah," he sheepishly chuckled. "I found out with Robotman. He still picks on me about it."

"Its nice."

"...Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

* * *

><p>They got reprimanded by Robin around midday for oversleeping and missing early training. In the kitchen, Cyborg snickered and suggested maybe they already trained. In Raven's room. Like the tower's door security log suggested.<p>

Starfire giggled at the insinuation and Robin blushed when she threw him a suggestive look.

As Raven lounged on the couch, the book still being the only thing she cared about, Cyborg's bacon got thrown in the trash then replaced with tofu by an annoyed green changeling who said they did nothing like that, they just _slept._

* * *

><p><em>I figured he would be restlessly annoying while she apathetically read a book.<em>

_The writing feels awkward to me, do you understand it? If you have any questions, just ask and I'll answer._

_So what do you think? Should I continue writing little stuff of them like this?_


End file.
